


American Spy

by JibbsRibbsNCISMotiveLover



Category: American Soldier (by Toby Keith), Gallagher Girls Series - Ally Carter
Genre: Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-21
Updated: 2013-01-21
Packaged: 2017-11-26 07:19:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/648007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JibbsRibbsNCISMotiveLover/pseuds/JibbsRibbsNCISMotiveLover





	American Spy

Disclaimer: I own nothing except what is said in the normal print (For both POVs) Please review although I know it is stupid.

ZACH POV

NS:I hope that whenever I get dressed for a mission I will be able to come home again and have a karaoke night with Cam to our favorite song that during our senior year she decided to turn into a duet with a few minor changes to the original song American Soldier by Toby Keith. I may stop the song at times and tell you things that this song makes me think of but our version of the song goes a little like this:

S:I'm just trying to be a father

Raise a daughter and a son

Be a lover to their mother

Everything to everyone

NS:Everyone expects me to be the strong one in any given situation but for me it is not that simple and sometimes I think the only one who understands that is my Gallagher Girl, because the same thing happens to her. All I want for a few years at least is for Cammie, the twins and I to have nice, normal family time. However that can never happen in the profession we have chosen now can it?

S:Up and at 'em bright and early

More business in my suit

And we're dressed up for success

From our comms down to our boots

NS:With me constantly working how can my family ever expect for anything to be normal? I luckily so far have been blessed enough to have been able to come home after each mission I have received so far.

S:We don't do it for the money

There's bills that we can't pay

We don't do it for the glory

We just do it anyway

NS:We however with both of us being spies make more than enough to pay for our bills and we do our job because we love doing it since it helps save innocent lives. We just didn't want to completely screw up the song.

S:Providing for our future's, our responsibility

Yeah we're real good under pressure

Being all that we can be

NS:No matter how high priority the case we handle everything with the best we have. Sometimes the pressure to get the job done is what keeps us moving when we want to give up hope.

S:We can't call in sick on Mondays 

When the weekends get too strong

We just work straight through the holidays

Sometimes all night long

NS:We may not always be around when our kids need us but someday they will understand. We learned that no matter what our families come first, jobs second, then party time with our pals from our days at Blackthorne and Gallagher.

S:You can bet that we stand ready

When the wolf growls at the door

Yeah we're solid and we're steady

And we're true down to the core 

NS:No matter what we will be loyal to our team and country no matter what happens. We hope this will always stay true until the day our last breath.

S:I will always do my duty no matter what

The price I've counted up the cost

I know the sacrifice

Oh and I don't wanna die for you but if dying is

Asking me I'll bear that cross with honor cuz

Freedom don't come free

NS:I don't want to die on a mission but if it's me or millions of people I choose myself to die.

S:I'm an American Spy an American

Beside our brothers and

Our sisters we will proudly 

Take a stand when Liberty's

In jeopardy we will always do

What's right we're out here on the

Front lines so sleep in peace tonight

American Spy we're American Spies 

(except this one she's British)

NOT SONG:Together we Blackthorne Boys and Gallagher Girls will protect the innocent people of our country since Americans work together. Even though she is British Bex still promised to help us.

S:Yeah American Spies American

Beside our brothers and

Our sisters we will proudly 

Take a stand when Liberty's

In jeopardy we will always do

What's right we're out here on the

Front lines so sleep in peace tonight

American Spy we're American Spies

We're American

We're American

We're American Spies

(except for this one she's British)

Together we Blackthorne Boys and Gallagher Girls will protect the innocent people of our country since Americans work together. Even though she is British Bex still promised to help us.

This song was also one we performed as a group when the director of the CIA came to Gallagher for a visit. Sadly it was not my idea to perform it. Cammie was the genius behind that performance.

Cammie POV

NS:I hope that whenever I get dressed for a mission I will be able to come home again and have a karaoke night with Zach to our favorite song that during our senior year I decided to turn into a duet with a few minor changes to the original song American Soldier by Toby Keith. I may stop the song at times and tell you things that this song makes me think of but our version of the song goes a little like this:

S:I'm just trying to be a mother

Raise a daughter and a son

Be a lover to their father

Everything to everyone 

NS:Everyone expects me to be the strong one in any given situation but for me it is not that simple and sometimes I think the only one who understands that is my Blackthorne Boy, because the same thing happens to him. All I want for a few years at least is for Zach, the twins and I to have nice, normal family time. However that can never happen in the profession we have chosen now can it?

S:Up and at 'em bright and early

More business in my suit

And we're dressed up for success

From our comms down to our boots

NS:With me constantly working how can my family ever expect for anything to be normal? I luckily so far have been blessed enough to have been able to come home after each mission I have received so far.

S:We don't do it for the money

There's bills that we can't pay

We don't do it for the glory

We just do it anyway

NS:We however with both of us being spies make more than enough to pay for our bills and we do our job because we love doing it since it helps save innocent lives. We just didn't want to completely screw up the song.

S:Providing for our future's, our responsibility

Yeah we're real good under pressure

Being all that we can be

NS:No matter how high priority the case we handle everything with the best we have. Sometimes the pressure to get the job done is what keeps us moving when we want to give up hope.

S:We can't call in sick on Mondays 

When the weekends get too strong

We just work straight through the holidays

Sometimes all night long

NS:We may not always be around when our kids need us but someday they will understand. We learned that no matter what our families come first, jobs second, then party time with our pals from our days at Blackthorne and Gallagher.

S:You can bet that we stand ready

When the wolf growls at the door

Yeah we're solid and we're steady

And we're true down to the core 

NS:No matter what we will be loyal to our team and country no matter what happens. We hope this will always stay true until the day our last breath.

S:I will always do my duty no matter what

The price I've counted up the cost

I know the sacrifice

Oh and I don't wanna die for you but if dying is

Asking me I'll bear that cross with honor cuz

Freedom don't come free

NS:I don't want to die on a mission but if it's me or millions of people that have to die I choose myself to die.

S:I'm an American Spy an American

Beside our brothers and

Our sisters we will proudly 

Take a stand when Liberty's

In jeopardy we will always do

What's right we're out here on the

Front lines so sleep in peace tonight

American Spy we're American Spies 

(except this one she's British)

NS:Together we Gallagher Girls and Blackthorne Boys will protect the innocent people of our country since Americans work together. Even though she is British Bex still promised to help us.

S:Yeah American Spies American

Beside our brothers and

Our sisters we will proudly 

Take a stand when Liberty's

In jeopardy we will always do

What's right we're out here on the

Front lines so sleep in peace tonight

American Spy we're American Spies

We're American

We're American

We're American Spies

(except for this one she's British)

NS:Together we Gallagher Girls and Blackthorne Boys will protect the innocent people of our country since Americans work together. Even though she is British Bex still promised to help us.

This song was also one we performed as a group when the director of the CIA came to Gallagher for a visit. It was my idea to perform it although Zach wishes it was his idea.


End file.
